


Third Date

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Christmas, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lost the exact wording of the prompt with my other account, but lozenger8 asked for Sciles third date rituals! This takes place in a human college AU where Scott and Stiles didn’t grow up together. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Date

“You’re seriously going to wear that?”

Stiles looked down at himself and frowned, plucking at the front of his shirt. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Oh nothing. How many dates have you been on with McCall at this point? I just thought you were actually trying to get lucky.” Isaac said dismissively as Stiles scowled at him for being decidedly UNHELPFUL as always.

“It’s our third date, I thought I’d take him somewhere low key and just get to know him better. He’s kind of amazing to talk to and I don’t want to- okay, what is it? You’re making that stupid poodle face at me and what the hell do you even want, Isaac? We’re not friends.”

“No, we’re roommates which is so much worse than friends.” Isaac said with a vicious smile, already counting down the days until he could move out. “Just trying to help, Stilinski, no need to get so defensive about it.”

Stiles huffed and tugged at the hem of his shirt, scowling at the mirror. “They’re doing a Christmas production with the theater class, I thought maybe he’d like to go see it with me. There’ll be carols and shit.”

“So you’re NOT going to jingle his balls?”

The shorter boy stopped and turned slowly on his heel, staring at his roommate with a deadpanned expression of pain as Isaac laughed so hard he almost fell off the bed. Glad someone was having fun with this. “It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like? Seems to me you’re always sticking an entire roll of condoms in your pocket by date three, you’re a little preoccupied with actually sealing the deal.” The blond said as he pulled a loose string from the end of his scarf, unaware that Stiles was contemplating strangling him with it. “What’s so different about McCall? Or are you just sort of mesmerized by that ass of his?”

Stiles’s glare turned deadly, no one else was allowed to talk about Scott McCall’s glorious ass. No one else was even allowed to think about it. “It’s just different, okay? I don’t want to mess this up by having him think all I want to do is have sex.”

“And being prepared is going to make him think you want him for his body?” Isaac snorted derisively. “I’m pretty sure he’s used to people thinking he’s hot which is one of the reasons I can’t imagine why he’s going out with you. Plus, it’s your third date, of course he’s thinking about it. It’s dumb not to plan ahead just because you think the sight of a condom is going to send sweet, innocent Scott running for the hills. Don’t be dumb, Stiles.”

The brunette sighed and turned his back on Isaac, looking for his jacket somewhere in the mess of their dorm room. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with Scott, he’d been having X rated dreams ever since he saw Scott in an art history class that had rapidly become his favorite part of the semester once he saw the boy’s beautiful smile. The list of thing he wanted to do was endless and filthy, though had always been safely contained to desperate little imaginings during Stiles’s “Me Time” when Isaac put on his headphones and pretended he lived anywhere else. The guy literally spent his weekend working at animal shelters and pet adoption fairs. He volunteered his time at the writing center to help overwhelmed Freshman. He hosted parties with the school’s Latino Cultura club and still had time to get completely wasted at the TKE winter fling where he played a very impressive rendition of Blink 182’s What’s My Name Again while drunk. Stiles didn’t think he’d ever been more in love and that meant taking things slow and being careful.

A knock at the door had him flailing in surprise and Isaac rolled off the bed to open it before Stiles managed to elbow himself in the face. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“Hey Scott, your boy’s ready to go. We still on for that organic chem study group Monday?”

“Absolutely! I’ve got all Lydia’s notes organized with those little sticky tab things so my book looks like a rainbow hedgehog right now.” Scott clasped Isaac’s arm in greeting before turning that smile on Stiles that made him want to melt into his shoes. “You ready to go, dude?”

“Yes, of course I’m ready. 100%, we’re going now, let’s go.” He shoved Scott out the door with a final glare at Isaac who just rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore the stupidity. “I was thinking we could go to the Christmas thing tonight that the theater kids are putting on, it looks really, um…festive?”

“Festive is a good word for it. That sounds like fun, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my room since my roommate is gone all weekend. We can order a pizza and watch the best Christmas movie of all time.”

Stiles gaped and grabbed Scott by the front of his white oxford, trying not to think about how much he wanted to lick the dark skin over his boyfriend’s collar bones that seemed permanently on display (bless whatever deity was responsible for that one). “You don’t mean…”

“You know I do.”

“DIE HARD!” They both yelled in unison and Stiles yanked this perfect boy into a kiss, determined to suck the air right out of his lungs and wow, kissing Scott was really nice. “Talk Willis to me, baby.” He teased as Scott laughed into his mouth, hands carding through Stiles’s hair in a way that sent electricity running down his spine. Pizza, Bruce Willis and Scott alone in his room, it was all just way too much temptation. Maybe Isaac was right, which was a thought his dumb poodleheaded roommate never needed to know about. “Scott, I don’t have…I didn’t bring…I mean, I don’t know if you’d want to or if it’s too fast and all but-”

Scott silenced him with a kiss and pulled an entire roll of condoms out of his back pocket without even having the good grace to look embarrassed, that fucker. “I wasn’t sure either, but I figured by the third date, you should be prepared right?” Stiles’s jaw hit the ground and he couldn’t seem to find it again. So much for even pretending to be cool.

Oh god, he was so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
